Highly Flammable Caged Up Animal
by rockshocka4223
Summary: This couldn't be happenin'...it just couldn't be! Now not only was I gonna go to jail....but I was gonna go to the funny farm, as well... Two-bit/Dally, Ponyboy/Johnny, Soda/Steve maybe more later SLASH Sequel to There For You. Rated M for a reason..ENJOY
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting With Dr Hartman

"Okay Keith...I want you to start at the beginning." My eyes had gone lazy at this point as I slowly looked up at the bald Dr. Hartman. "The beginning of what?" He leaned forward in his seat as if about to scold a small child for breakin' somethin'.

"Well....everything, I suppose. Tell me anything that has ever affected you in a major way that might explain why your friends and family are worried about you so much." I turned my head back up as I tried my hardest to relax on the comfy red couch that crazy people lay on while they bitch about their problems. I ain't supposed to be here....but I am. And I had a feelin' that I'd end up somewhere much worse if I told him the whole truth.

"Well....a couple of years back....my pops ran out on me, my mom and my sis. Of course...not long afterward, he came back to us...but hardly any of my friends know that. I try to keep as much of my personal life to myself as possible. My friends....they don't really know as much about me as they think. I'm usually the really laid back guy that sees everything as a great big joke.....but I could only wish that that was the whole case. Believe it or not, I'm just like everybody else and I have things that I worry about. I ain't some kind of alien that has to ALWAYS be happy, ya know." He looked up from his pad and nodded. I took it as a sign to continue. "Anyway....what else......I can't really think of anything else that may have affected me, doc."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again. "Are you currently having any problems at home?" I shook my head "no". "Not really. Just my dad sometimes gets on my ass about different things...nothin' I ain't used to."

"What about friends?" I shook my head again. "Nope....things are goin' great." Then came the one that I was really dreadin'...

"What about your girlfriend? Surely a handsome young man like you has a lil' lady waitin' for him at home." Should I tell him? I dunno if I should...... "Um...yeah. My girl's doin' swell and we're happy together."

Fuck, coulda at least tried to put a little bit more effort into that lie, Keith! The doc gave me an odd look as if he knew I was lyin'. He totally did. "Keith, I-"

"Please man...call me Two-bit." He raised his eyebrow. "I much prefer to call you "Keith". It was the name your parents gave you and the name you'll forever be remembered as." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say....of course not even my teachers remember my real name." He rubbed his temple as I could hear an audible groan. I'm good, huh? He looked back up at me.

"Anyway...Keith, I know you're lying. I've been a psychiatrist for thirty-seven years now. Believe it or not, I've worked with a lot of compulsive liars over the years. I see all the symptoms of you not being true about your word....so please be honest. I won't broadcast anything you say in this office unless it's something very serious." Damn....sonuvabitch is good. I sighed in defeat and looked up at him with pathetic eyes. "......Would me bein' with a guy count as somethin' serious?"

His eyes widened and he started scribblin' like mad on his little notepad. Welp....looks like the jig is up. I'm goin' to the funny farm.... "They're gonna take me away, ain't they?"

He looked up from his pad. "What do you mean?" I sat up and turned to face him. "You heard me. They're gonna come to my house and strap a straitjacket on my body because I'm in love with a boy, ain't they?"

He remained silent. That ain't real promisin'... I began to shake my head viciously. "No....t-they can't lock me up, doc!"

He crossed his arms as I went on. "D-Do you actually think originally intended to be this way?! Believe me, I've tried to convince myself that I liked girls before.....but doc....you can only fool yourself for so long. It took drastic measures for me to finally realize that I didn't like women! I-I'm sorry if that ain't what society likes...but I can't deny who I really am. I'm gay, Dr Hartman, and I always will be. There ain't nothin' you can do to fix that. You could strap as many fancy lil' jackets as you want on me while you inject me with some drug that makes me see flyin' lambs while I sit cross-eyed and gigglin' in a yellow padded room.....but that won't change the fact that I'm gay and that my heart belongs to a boy." My heart wouldn't stop beatin' and my breath was runnin' out....what the fuck?! This ain't even the first time this has ever happened, either!

He widened his eyes, leaned closer, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Keith?!" So...much...trouble....breathin'... "*huff* I'm...*huff*...fine, doc."

Funny, a doctor who works with crazies was askin' me if I was "okay". He raised an eyebrow and came back with, "Just calm down, okay? Does this happen often?" I shrugged. "Only sometimes....why?"

He nodded and scribbled more on his notepad. "A-Anyway....tell me: These dreams you've been having lately...and yes, your friends have told at least a little bit of what had them worried. Tell me....what're these dreams consisting of?" I cringed at the request.....that was the real reason I was here in the first place. "Um...well....it started like after a few days of datin' my guy."

He gestured for me to lay back down on the couch and I did as I was told. "I had a dream that he tried to kill me because he didn't think I was tellin' him the truth about how I felt about him. Then....I eventually stared havin' this one dream that didn't ever really end....it just kept goin' on and on everytime I'd go to sleep." He nodded and replied with, "Oh really? Well tell me....how'd this reoccurring dream go?" I sighed and laid my head back.

"Well....it took place about a year from now. My guy and our best friend were dead in my dream.....I completely lost it. I gave up on everything....eatin', bathin', my family, my friends.....everything. In the dream, my friends tried to help me and I didn't listen. I kept tryin' to convince myself that I was better off without anybody.....and I saw him.....the love of my life....even though he was dead. We fought and made up....and he just disappeared after that. Next bit kinda happened fast....I just remember that I tried to shoot my myself and-" At that point, Dr. Hartman stopped me. "You tried to commit suicide?" Ugh...no fuckin' shit, dumbass.

"Yeah....I did. But Ponyboy, one of my other best friends, stopped me and.....e-everythin' else is kinda blurry. That's all I can remember. And then afterwards, I'd been havin' these really scary daydreams that I feel like is really happenin'....but it ain't. That's why I'm here today..." He stared at me for a second before he started scribblin' again. "So tell me, Keith......what is your relationship with....Ponyboy? Was that his name?" I nodded and replied with, "Yeah...strange name, I know. His parents were real original folks, that's for damn sure. He also has a brother named Sodapop and another brother named Darrel....but we all call him Darry. I'm pretty damn good friends with all three of them. Sodapop was one of the first people that found out about me likin' men. He was real supportive...and I'll always be grateful for that. Ponyboy knows, too.....but then again...he's gay, too. He's datin' his best friend now, actually."

My eyes widened and I sat up again and faced the doctor. "I-I didn't just say that! I-I...umm....oh god..." Damnit... "Doc.....don't send Ponyboy to the funny farm, please? He's too young to go through somethin' that terrible. And don't send his boyfriend, either. And....for the love of God....don't send my boyfriend."

He smiled weakly. "I won't say anything about any of your friends....hey...wait a second....you're not talking about Ponyboy Curtis, are you? The one that saved all those kids from that burning church?! Holy...that kid's a real hero." I smiled back. "Yeah...and Johnny Cade's his boyfriend."

His mouth dropped. "My word....is everybody in your circle of friends gay?" I shrugged. "Not sure, really."

He nodded. "How many people know that you're gay, Keith?" I had to think for a minute. "Well....there's my guy, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, my sister, this one guy named Buck, a couple of cops, you....I can't really think of anyone else."

He wrote something quickly on his notepad. "Nobody else?" I shook my head. "Nope."

"How's that make you feel?" My face lowered. "Like shit. I used to feel very depressed hidin' it from everyone....thought about killin' myself a few times because of it, actually. But I wasn't about to let anyone else know that, no way. So I showed them a side of me that I only truly am anymore around my friends who know about me....and that's the happy mask that I have to wear for everyone. The one that shows that I ain't got anythin' to hide.....but I do. Probably more than anybody'll ever know. It....hurts. Badly..." I looked up at him finishin' up his notes.

"Hmm...well Keith, it doesn't really look like anybody'll be locking you up for anything. From I can conclude by listening to you today, you suffer from minor anxiety...major depression....homosexuality..." I rolled my eyes. "Of course..." He looked back at me.

"But other than that...I don't see much of anything wrong with you. The dreams are just signs of major stress. I suggest you start relaxing more often. Take a walk, go see a movie, go on a romantic date with your boy....just anything to ease your nerves a bit." I smiled weakly. "So...what do I do about my depression and anxiety?" He looked down at his pad and started scribblin' somethin' else down.

How much do you wanna bet that he's sketched a picture of my head screwin' off my body? I'll bet you five bucks that his is. "No problem, all I suggest is that you just stop by here about once a week for a little counseling and you'll be fine in no time. That is.....if you'd rather I asked a doctor to prescribe some medication for you..." I waved my hands in a dismissive matter.

"No, thank you! I've heard all about what that shit does to you!" He chuckled and nodded. "Very well. Let's see...how about after school every.....Wednesday? That okay with you?" I nodded as I lifted myself up from the couch.

"Yeah...thanks doctor." He nodded as I headed for the door. "Hey, Keith?" I turned back to face the bald man.

"Yeah, Dr. Hartman?" He leaned forward. "If Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade are a couple.....who's Dallas Winston with?" I gave him my famous grin as I stepped back in front him.

"He's mine, doc."

----------------------------------------------------------

Woot, woot! It feels great to be writing this storyline again! :D!!

Now, there's a couple of things I should inform everybody on before this continues. Of course...this'll be rated M again. XD Sorry!! Anyway.....the story will be through Two-bit and Dally's POVs again.....but also you're gonna get a little insight on what everybody else in the group is thinking (pretty much....Two-bit and Dally aren't the only characters whose POV will be explored). Also, as you may have noticed already, there will most certainly be some OOCness (which I also apologize for....:(...)

Anyway....I hope everybody enjoys this!! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody Hates Hippies

"So....the doctor told ya that you were okay?" Two-bit nodded cheerfully as we walked side by side down the street (we weren't holdin' hands or anything.....there were still people walkin' about the town). "Yeah! I was worried that they'd send me to the crazy place or somethin'. But nope...I'm as good as gold." I smiled as I padded his shoulder.

"That's good, man. Did the doctor say anythin' about....you know..." He looked at me with a slightly less cheery expression on his mug and replied with, "Yeah....that rat bastard said that I was "sufferin'" from depression, slight anxiety and a huge case of homosexuality...." That statement made me stop dead in my tracks and face him sternly. "Wait a sec....you said nothin' about depression and anxiety before..."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I woulda figured you'd guessed it already!" He started to laugh as I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah....it's so funny that you're a nutcase, Two-bit."

He continued to laugh as we continued to walk to the Curtis house. I love the guy with all my heart....but he needed to know that depression was nothin' to laugh about. That meant that I'd have to always worry about him killin' himself.......that was NOT gonna be fun.....but I suppose I'll have to deal with it, huh? Whenever he finally calmed himself down from his laughing fit, he looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow again.

"Dally....?" I sighed as I faced him again. "Dal....you don't have worry, okay? Just because there's a few things wrong with me.....it don't mean I'm gonna do somethin' stupid." This time, I started to laugh.

"Two-bit, you do somethin' stupid everyday!" He shrugged and calmly replied with, "Maybe so.....but I won't do anythin' that I'll regret, that's for sure." I sighed again. "So.....would suicide count as somethin' that you wouldn't regret doin'?"

Again, we stopped. His facial expression started out as a shocked "Oh no you didn't just say that" look and slowly drifted into a cute "Aw, you're worried about me" look. "Aw-ha.....Dallas Winston's worried about me!" I said nothin'.....I couldn't say anything; he was absolutely right.

He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around me almost instantly. "Dally....I'd never do somethin' that stupid. I may've gotten arrested before for doin' flips while I was drunk....but I ain't stupid enough to end a life that has just recently gotten worth livin'. I tried to hide my smile as ran my fingers through his hair. "I'd hope not....I love ya too much to lose you."

Goddamnit....I'm turnin' into such a fuckin' softy!! Urgh.....I hate it.... No, I don't hate bein' with Two-bit, but I sure do hate that I ain't as hard anymore (*sigh*......no, that wasn't a joke about my dick. Sickos...). Sure, I still purposely did shit around Socs and cops....but not nearly as much to other people as I used to.

Hmm....I know what I need! I need to find another group of people besides children and old people to torture. I looked around for a second while Two-bit held on to me. Soon, I spotted a group of smelly, stoned adults sittin' crossed-legged....playin' guitar while singin' about world peace.

Ugh.....hippies. Looks like I've found my answer, huh? So with that, I slowly pulled away from Two-bit and grabbed his hand. Then I jerked him roughly with me as he made our way to the group of stoners.

One skinny fellow with long, dirty blond hair and oval-shaped glasses waved at me. "Hello there, brother.....looks like you two've come to help stop war and oppression, right?" Two-bit cocked an eyebrow and replied with, "What makes you think that we're gonna help you, exactly?" The man grinned and pointed at our jointed hands.

I looked at my hand, tightly graspin' on to Two-bit's hand, and looked back at the hippie. "What does bein' a faggot have to do with war?!" The hippie, along with a couple of skinny dudes and one skinny broad, started laughin'. Once they stopped, the guy stood up and offered me his hand.

"You're obviously opposed to the cruel treatment of gays and lesbians, yes? Well....that's one step to being one of us....we just need to know what your stance on the government and war is." I shoved his hand away from my face and spat back venomously with, "If we don't fight in the war, the Reds'll kick all our asses and we'll all become goddamn communists!" The guy's mouth dropped and he turned to face his friends while I continued with, "Oh and another thing......I'll NEVER be one of you losers. I'm a greaser...a JD-a hood.....I ain't some stoned hobo constantly bitchin' about the war and shit." Apparently the guy decided to forget I was even there because he then threw his hand out for Two-bit.

"What about you? You look like an innocent soul who can see behind the cruel lies the media tells us about the war. And I'm sure that you'd be willing to make it public that you won't stop until the war is over." I looked over at him as he came back with, "Heh, innocent.....yeah right. You-eh-...you look like you just got kicked outta your house by your nearly anorexic wife, Sunflower, and now the only way you get money is by beggin' people to become just as big of potheads are you are." He shook his head. "N-No, I-"

"Look, just because me and Dally ain't straight don't mean that we're gonna give up our greaser status and start wearin' flower print pants. If we don't fight the communists, we'll all be screwed. I know it....Dally knows it....hell, I'm sure y'all all know that, too." They all looked frantic at this point as I grinned devilishly at my loser boyfriend...whom has my heart 'til the very end of time. "Sure, I'll admit that gays had more rights....but I ain't about to start bitchin' to the media about it." The smelly hippie's face lowered and he started to rub...Two-bit's face....sonuvabitch.

I shoved his hand away from Two-bit's face and tackled him onto the ground. Instead of beatin' his face in, I just pushed my right forearm hard into his throat. "Touch him again and I beat your stoned face in, got it?!" He started to nod heavily.

I got offa him and him and his stoner friends all started runnin' off. Ah.....I feel much better now. Two-bit noticed my newfound glow and he started to laugh. "Well....feel good to be your old, dangerous self again?"

I grinned back at him and grabbed his chin. "Hells yeah, it does. But I ain't entirely back to my "old" self. Wanna know what the difference is?" He nodded as pulled his face forward for a rough, yet satisfyin' kiss. I broke it and smiled down at him.

"I actually know how to love now, man."

----------------------------------------------------

Yay, now you'll get a little insight on everybody else in the next couple of chapters. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Steve Fails At Giving News

Thank God Superdope's workin' late tonight... With Johnny at his house, Darry at work, Two-bit at the crazy office, Dallas god knows where and the tagalong at school, I had the perfect opportunity to spend some more time with my new-uh-.........friend. Fine....so I can't really call Soda a "friend" since we've been best pals for years and now just recently somethin' more. Ergh......guess I have no choice but to refer to him as my "boyfriend", huh?

Believe me, I never actually thought that this would be my kind of thing-hell no. I mean...I've always felt strongly for Sodapop Curtis....but I never thought that it was more than just a friendly thing. All the times I got mad because Ponyboy would tagalong with us....I now know it ain't because he always ruined our fun....it's because I actually enjoyed my alone-time with his older brother. A thing about me I ain't never been before......was jealous.

Even when I was with Evie, I never got jealous whenever she'd hang around other boys (probably because I knew she never fucked any of them). But the first and ONLY person I've ever been jealous around was Sodapop. I hated the fact that he wanted to marry Sandy, I hated the fact that he'd probably fucked her a couple of times, I hated the fact that his annoyin' brother would always wanna come with us....I hated it all. And now I know why; I liked him more than just as a friend.

And it was the most disturbin' way that I finally found out that I liked boys. You'll probably NEVER believe me if I told ya. But....I'll tell ya, anyway. Alright....the day Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas all came back from Windrixville....me and the rest of the guys drove to the hospital.

Darry and Soda went in to see the taga-er..-Ponyboy....and me and Two-bit stayed outside. Two-bit seemed kinda tense about bein' there....had me worried just a little bit. So he eventually convinced me to sneak in with him so we could see Dally and Johnny. We eventually snuck by all the goddamn reporters and made it into the hallway where Two-bit found Dally's room while I continued to search for Johnny's.

The nurse wouldn't let me see him....he was in real bad condition....to this day, I still dunno how he managed to survive. So after a while with arguin' with her, I went back to Dally's room. ........You'll never believe what I found..... O-kay....I'll guess I'll tell ya.....Two-bit was on top of Dally...grindin' on his dick like a lone cowboy.

Can you believe that?! It was just plain-....w-wait....whaddya mean you already knew that?! What the fuck-have you been spyin' on everybody or somethin'?! Ergh......sick perverts.

Well...guess I ain't got anywhere to talk; I found it kinda hott. Two-bit's gotta nice ass and Dally....holy shit....he's WAY larger than I ever thought him to be! Whenever Two-bit turned away from me, I couldn't help but steal a few peaks at his lower half. I was kinda hopin' that I could get a glimpse of the front....but I only saw the back (I coulda saw somethin' whenever I first walked in....but he fell offa Dally right as I came in and covered himself up....hmm...wait a sec....I think I mighta seen...hmm...he WAS the one ridin' on Dally, right? Hmm...nevermind then. That wasn't Dally's that I saw.....oh my lord-my jeans...they burn! I know, I know.....I'm a fuckin' pervert. How 'bout YOU try bein' a guy?!).

Two-bit insisted that he was just tryin' to help Dally (since he was apparently under the influence of some painkiller drug that made him think Two-bit was Sylvia and if he didn't do as he was told, a blood vessel in Dally's brain would go out). So either Two-bit was lyin' or that's the best drug I've ever heard of. Whatever it was...that was the day that I thought long and hard about breakin' up with Evie....which I did. Don't get me wrong, I still like girls.....it was just the day that I found out that my feelin's for Sodapop were more than I thought.

I know what you're thinkin'......how could me catchin' Two-bit and Dally doin' it possibly help me realize that I liked Sodapop Curtis? Well....after me and Two-bit left, he started to tease me about Sodapop....and I couldn't help but feel deep down that he was right about every word. Damn Two-bit.....pretty much winnin' whenever he said that I liked Soda. Ah well...the day him and Dally come outta clos-wait a second.....

You'll haveta forgive me here because I'm a bit slow today....Two-bit and Dally ARE a couple, ain't they? Yeah! I remember now! Dally caught me and Soda at the garage and...well....he kinda let it slip that he and Two-bit were together.

Oh yeah! What now?! WHAT NOW?! Ha ha.....I'm slappin' my knee right now in victory.

And now Soda, whose just walked outta the bathroom, is lookin' at me in a weird way. "Uh....Steve? You okay?" I stopped laughin' and turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm good, buddy."

Soda smiled and started to caress my chest. "Naw....I'm just a buddy then, hmm?" He looked so goddamn gorgeous whenever he'd flirt like this. His eyes would sparkle...his grin would make the butterflies in my stomach flutter like mad and his light breathin' would calm my nerves as if I had none.

Pretty much.....Sodapop Curtis made me feel alive. I'd never do anythin' to hurt him.....I'm gonna be better than Sandy ever was to him. No runnin' off to Florida for me-that's for damn sure! "Shoot Soda....you're WAY more than just that to me."

He smiled and planted a tender kiss on my lips. His lips were very soft...like velvet. Most certainly a pair of lips I was growin' quickly to adore more and more everyday. As he broke the kiss, he looked at me with half closed eyes and replied with, "I'm glad."

------------------------------------------

Lol, I apologize for making Steve such a perve! XD lol (At least he's not completely out of character or anything!) :)


	4. Chapter 4: Good Enough?

"I'm tryin' to be honest....I'm nobody." Ponyboy sighed as he caressed my scarred cheek lovingly as we laid together in vacant lot. "Don't say that, Johnny...you're not nobody. In fact....you're EVERYBODY to me." I tried to smile, but my mouth had been busted open by my dad earlier that mornin'....so a smile was impossible for now.

"Thanks....you're real sweet, you know that Pony?" He blushed as his hair (which was now a short light brown....his old hair was tryin' to grow back to it's original red...but it was formed as a light brunette for now) shined brightly in the afternoon sun. So he started to shake his head. "Naw....I'm not, really."

I chuckled lightly as I looked back up at the clouds. "Whatever you say, Pony..." Then I looked back down at the lovable boy I could now call mine. "But no matter what you think....I still think you are."

He smiled meekly upwards at me. His smile was absolutely beautiful....it brightened his face as if all the death that has cursed the world had been brought back to life because of his gorgeous face. I'll admit, he looks a little different with his hair cut and dyed (heck, even my hair was startin' to grow back to its original length). But it don't matter how he looks.....he's still my Ponyboy.

No different. No else.......he's all mine. No one could ever replace him.......NO ONE. Everything else may've been taken away from me.....(I still gotta go to court soon...the only reason I ain't held in jail for now is because my probation officer still thinks I'm hurt. I know, I know....why's a murderer like me stuck with JUST a probation officer? Well that's real simple....it's my first offence...they ain't go no more records of mine that say I'm a bad kid....the gang along with Cherry Valance and that Randy boy have all stuck to the same story that it was technically Bob's fault that he's dead now....I'm good as gold for now....until my trial).

Dally had to explain it all to me.....he says that you're always the "good kid" the first time....then you end up like him and make even the strongest of cops fear you. Of course, I always pictured Dally bein' the five year old that'd shot thirty-seven toddlers for takin' his cookies....but that was just me. Oh-wait.....you actually think he did that?! Oh nonononono.....he never did that that any of us know of (and even if he did, I'm sure he'd at least tell me and Two-bit)...my bad, I'm mighty sorry for givin' ya'll the wrong idea.

Well....I suppose if you're a greaser, jail is sure in for you at some point, right? Dally's been jailed numerous times, Steve's been hauled in before, I'm sure Tim Shepard's been there as many times as Dally if not more, Two-bit's been before (with as much as he drank, I ain't surprised), hell-even Sodapop's been before! And since I'm gettin' charged with manslaughter....you can guarantee that I'm gonna locked up for a while. The only two outta the group that ain't been yet is Darry and Ponyboy.

Darry was too smart and strong to do anythin' wrong and Ponyboy often tried his hardest not to break the law. That was just another trait about him that I loved....his innocence. It almost scares me what'll happen the day he loses that innocence....don't matter how. He may never break the law...so that type of innocence will stay....but what about his virginity?

What'll happen the first time me and him do anything? I've been very respectful of him and he's been the same....which I'll always be grateful for-definitely. But.....if we stay together for as long of a time as I hope (which is forever....I hope that ain't too much to ask for)....we'll more than likely end up doin' somethin' the while we stay together. Would things change after that?

For the longest time, Dally was convinced that love wasn't even real and that it was just a phony word that people used to get into other people's shorts while the crazy, obsessive people used it as an excuse to not die alone....and ONLY for that (no love or anythin'.....just so they wouldn't have to die alone). What if he was right? No...I don't wanna think that way....I already feel proud of myself that I finally managed to convince him that love was real whenever him and Two-bit were havin' problems. I don't wanna become the latest edition of the old Dallas Winston.

Because....if love ain't real....than that'd only mean that Two-bit don't really love Dally while Dally don't love Two-bit.......Ponyboy wouldn't actually love me while I don't love him.....that's a horrifyin' thought.....even more horrifyin' than my dad sockin' me for missin' a spot whenever he makes me clean. I love Ponyboy Curtis with all my heart and I know very well that if me and him ever-well-......did somethin'....that I'd still love him all the same. I'm just scared that Ponyboy'll think of me as just a sex object....a toy....the "innocent" lil' puppy that's been kicked too many times and now needs-ahem-"assistance" to find his way back home....disturbin' analogy....very disturbin'... "Hey Ponyboy.....can I ask you somethin'?"

He looked back at me (with all my thinkin', he'd already started to look back up at the clouds without me noticin'). "Yeah, John?" I took a deep breath as I barely managed to spit the words out into a complete sentence. "If you and me ever...you know....did the deed....would you still love me the same as before?"

Pony gave me an odd look as he scooted up to face me face-to-face. "You mean......sex?" I looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. Golly, I felt awful bad for just now askin' him that.....now he'll think I'm some kinda pervert or somethin'.

He touched my face by surprise and pulled me in for a kiss. He broke it soon enough and replied with, "Of course I would, Johnny. Why would you ever think I wouldn't?" I sighed as I calmly came back with, "Like....what if you only see me as a toy after our first time....or what if I don't satisfy you? Because I already know that you'd satisfy me....everything about you satisfies me...but what if I ain't good enough for you?" Ponyboy smiled as he nuzzled the tip of my nose with his slowly.

"You're already good enough for me, Johnny. Shoot, I can't ever see myself with somebody else. And it's not just your first time...it's mine, too. I'd rather lose my virginity to you anyday than date somebody different." I tried my hardest to smile, but my busted lip was still killin' me. Pony already knew what I meant, anyway. "I wonder what all will change after our first time?"

Pony shrugged and replied with, "Who knows? Soda didn't really say if him and Sandy ever did anything....so I dunno. And I don't really wanna have that mental image in my head, anyway. And I most certainly don't wanna have the mental image of Two-bit and Dally doin' it..." I laughed playfully. "I hear that they do it almost every night...and they still love each other. That's tuff. Lovin' your man after a gazillion times under the sheets." Pony covered his ears and whimpered out, "Agh....stop! I don't wanna hear about their sex life!"

I laughed my love as he playfully snagged me in the ribs. "Gosh, Johnny.....you're acting more like Two-bit everyday, I swear." I cocked an eyebrow at him and replied (while mockin' Pony's voice), "Who's actin'?" His eyes widened and he playfully snagged me in the ribs again as I laughed at him.

"Johnny! That ain't fair, man! Stealin' my words....." My laughter died as I started thinkin' about Windrixville...I almost died there...but it was the best and worst week of my entire life. Pony's smile faded away since he was probably thinkin' about the same thing. He probably remembered the baloney.

"Hey Johnny....I'm sorry for pretendin' this whole time." I tilted my head down to the side. "Whaddya mean, Pony?" He sighed and answered me with, "For pretendin' that I didn't feel so strongly for you. I was just so scared of ever comin' out to tell you....I had to do whatever I could to get away with tellin' you how I felt. Hell....you remember that day I told that poem?"

I nodded. How could I not remember that poem? "Nature's first green is gold..." Ponyboy smiled and continued with, "Her hardest hue to hold..."

"Her early leaf's a flower..."

"But only so an hour. So Eden sank to grief..."

"So dawn goes down to day..." Then we finished it together with, "Nothing gold can stay." We both chuckled for a second before Ponyboy continued with, "Well...I see you do then. Well...that day that we were looking at the sunset....I was so close to telling you right then and there that I loved you. I was so close that it probably made my lungs bleed I was holdin' so much of my breath. But I decided that I really couldn't risk our friendship...so instead of showin' affection you, I pretended that Cherry Valance was the one on my mind whenever....in all honesty....you were the only person in my heart that I wanted to hold." I managed a very weak smile as I cuddled up next to him again.

"I love you, Ponyboy Curtis." I could hear his light breathing against my ear as his heart beat like a mad man. This is what true love felt like and I was lovin' every bit of it. "I love you too, Johnny Cade."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww.....fluffyness! :p


	5. Chapter 5: Randle's Eye Candy

Right as me and Steve finally got comfortable, we started to slowly drift off asleep together on the couch. There'd been nothin' at all to do today and we were both mighty tired from work. So what better to do than bum around the house for a little while? I mean....Two-bit does it all the time and he doesn't even live here!

Speakin' of....- "Urgh! Damnit, Keith-you're way too heavy!" I shook my head enough for my eyes to open once I heard Dally's voice roar through the front door. I peered upward with a lazy eye at the sight of Dally tryin' to get through the front door with Two-bit hangin' off his back as if receivin' a piggyback ride. Hmmm....wonder what he said or did to convince Dally to let him do that....

"I know I'm fat, Dal...but you gotta put some muscle into it!"

"Whaddya think I'm doin'?!"

"C'mon, wimp! No pain, no gain!"

"Fuck you, Matthews!"

"Oh you would, wouldn't you?"

"I already have, douche-fag."

"Oooh....I got burned."

Steve's eyes flapped open instantly upon hearin' the word "douche-fag" and he rolled his eyes once he saw Two-bit on Dally's back. "Boy....can ya'll possibly get any louder?" Both greasers turned their heads to face us. Two-bit grinned and Dally chuckled once they saw that Steve's arm was around me.

"Well now....gonna get more public with yourselves, huh?" Steve faced me for a second and grinned. "Sure am." After that, he gave me a quick peck on the lips before continuin' on with, "Ain't that right, Soda?"

I blushed while givin' him a charming smile back. "Yes, sir-e." Dally rolled his eyes as he managed to finally get Two-bit off his back. While Two-bit stumbled into Darry's chair, Dally spat a smart-ass remark at us.

"Geez, why don't ya get a room or somethin'? You might end up makin' people think you're gay with each other or somethin'." Both me and Steve rolled our eyes and Two-bit added on to the comment with, "Or ya'll end up gettin' fluffy bunny rabbits stuck in the couch while fluttery butterflies mosh in the livin' room." Steve threw his hand up at Two-bit and came back with, "Shit, you and Dally ain't no better!" Two-bit flashed Dally his famous grin and strutted towards him.

"Oh really? Ya'll are just beginners in the whole "fluffy-romance thing". Me and Dally know how it really rolls." And with that, Dally grabbed his waist, spun him around in a half circle, leaned him downward and planted a romantic kiss on him. Steve started makin' gag motions at the two. The kiss lasted for a good minute and a half before Dally finally broke it and lifted Two-bit back up.

Steve stood up and spazzed his arms out a bit. "Ya'll are sick, you know that?! I really can't stand when people do that whole lovey-dovey romantic shit around me." I sighed and looked down for a moment. So....did that mean he'd never wanna be romantic with me?

Apparently this was answered in a split second whenever Steve continued on with, "The only person around here who deserves romance is Sodapop Curtis. He's the only person around here I wanna see gettin' attention." Aww, Steve... Dally and Two-bit looked at each other and exchanged evil grins. Uh oh....

Dally sat next to me on the couch, slouchin' back while Two-bit cocked his eyebrow at me, doin' his usual swagger. Soon I felt Dally fingers caressin' my cheek. "My, you sure are cute, Pepsi-Cola. Hmm....mighty interestin' that you gots yourself a name after a drink product, huh?" Then Two-bit grinned down at me and started to rub my left knee.

"So tell me Soda.....what-eh......flavor...are you?" I jumped back blushin' while Dally and Two-bit laughed at me. Soon Steve slapped Two-bit behind the head and pushed Dally away from me. "I meant from ME, you ass-fags!!"

They just continued to laugh maniacally at us while we escaped to the kitchen. I heard Steve mutter somethin' along the lines of "Assholes" as we finally made it to the refrigerator. I slightly giggled at my dorky boyfriend. He was just so darn cute when he was mad...

Another reason to wanna stay with him for as long as possible. In fact, there were many reasons to wanna stay with him. We never fought, we never suspected the other of cheating....we were just so cool with each other. And one more factor about him that I absolutely adored....he was nothin' like Sandy.

She was just too precious.....innocent an' sweet.....she was an angel that was all mine. But then she turned sour and left me. I wasn't nearly as crushed as I thought I'd been. Probably 'cuz right after she left, I began to develop feelings for Steve.

It scared me at first....fallin' for a boy. The only gay person I'd ever met before that was Two-bit (it kinda took me a while to figure out that Dally was, too. I finally figured it out when I started to notice that they spend an awful lot of time together) and even then I never figured that I'd be in the same predicament. Well....not exactly the same; I actually still like girls...I just like guys, too. So there's the big difference between me and Two-bit Matthews.

But either way it went....I was over Sandy pretty quickly once I discovered my too-long-hidden feelings for Steve Randle. What happened was....we were at work one day and Steve noticed that I wasn't exactly..."there"....at the meanwhile. So....I told him exactly what was goin' through my mind. And the next part happened kinda fast.....all I can recall is the loss of clothes and hot flashes that somehow led to us lyin' on the floor, covered in love fluids.

So I'm gonna guess that we had sex (that or somethin' REAL amazing happened and we were so engulfed in it's glory to remember anything). But really-you shouldn't be hearin' this. But I suppose that since you've already heard enough....it don't really matter now, huh? Oh well...

It don't bug me anyways.....right now I was starin' at the back of Steve Randle's head...smilin' my lips off at who I was blessed to be with.

-----------------------------------------

I'm so sorry this is going so slowly so far!! :( Once we get passed Ponyboy and Darry's point of views....we'll go on with the main storyline. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Darrel Curtis, Single Man

"See ya tomorrow, Darrel."

"Yeah see ya, Hank."

And with that, I closed my car door and drove off for home. Gah-lee...today was hell! First this one woman insisted that that somethin' was wrong with her roof even though we just fixed a leak in it two days ago. Of course...nothin' was wrong and she was charged extra for wastin' our time (we weren't originally gonna do that, but after the numerous threats she threw at us to fix her roof ONLY to figure out that she was just tryin' to get a good look at our well-toned asses, I believe she had it commin').

Then, several of the guys called in sick (one called in feignin' pneumonia) and I was forced to work late for them. I swear, I sometimes wish that I wasn't so buff. But of course...I'm too proud of my body to stop takin' care of it. Maybe if Ponyboy stopped smokin' and if Soda didn't try it whenever he was under stress, they'd be in better shape and not fight like such girls whenever in a frantic frenzy.

Then again....Dally, Steve and Two-bit all three smoked and they were great fighters. Johnny smokes and...well....he's an okay fighter. His only problem is that he's awful short for his age. That and the fact he's usually pretty banged up from his pops before the fight even begins.

Once I hit a stoplight, I sat still for a minute or so. Out of sheer boredom, I started to examine the nightlife in the meantime. Several kids were breakin' things, shop venders were chasin' greasers outta their stores and a couple of Socs were cheerin' loudly while they threw empty beer bottles at a few passin' hoods. But the sight that got my utmost interest the most was a couple walkin' down the street, hand-in-hand.

The man had combed blonde hair with a nice lookin' black suit on (not like a tuxedo or anythin'....just real nice lookin' clothing). The woman wore a beautiful red dress with her black hair done as if professionally. I sighed as I watched the two walk happily into the dark night. Golly, it would sure be nice to meet a nice woman to go out on nice dates with.

Of course, I was always too busy either workin' or scoldin' Ponyboy for bein' an inconsiderate twit whenever me and Soda were just tryin' to help him. You see....Sodapop's completely capable takin' care of himself whenever the opportunity arises. The kid knows how to use his head....Ponyboy doesn't. Sure, he's smart and all....be when it comes to the street, he's an absolute idiot.

So with all of that goin' on, I usually have no time to go out and meet a nice gal to call mine. I ain't one of those guys that just goes out and screws any random broad to come my way...like Two-bit. Of course, he's never really brought of those so-called "broads" home to us...I wonder why? And then there's Dally with his girl, Keisha.

Like Two-bit, he's never introduced her to any of us. Now whenever he was with Sylvia, he introduced her to us...but he didn't really seem like he cared about her (and it's the complete opposite with this Keisha girl). What's the deal with not wantin' us to meet their girls? At least Steve and Soda introduced their girls to us!

The red light turned green and I continued to drive forward. So far, the last girl that showed any interest in me was that creepy woman from earlier that wanted to stare at me and my fellow co-workers' bums. I don't really go for the psycho-perve gals out there. You may, but I sure as hell don't.

I mean, it ain't like I minded that much that a very foxy woman was checkin' us out....it's just that I don't like havin' threats thrown at me for no apparent reason. I want a broad who actually has at least some manners in her. She'd probably be a good girl for Dal, though. That is, if he wasn't already taken.

Ah...oh well. I'm sure I'll meet her one day. Wow...perfect timing! Once my thoughts ended, I had finally made it home.

Gah, I hope Soda and Pony are in bed like they were supposed to be.... Once I slammed my door shut, the first person I saw out was Steve Randle. "Steve, what're you doin' here this late?" He looked up at me and half-assed waved at me.

"Hey, Superman. I was just leavin'....it looks like you're gonna spend the night with Two-bit and Dally, though. Dal's got your chair while the other bum's got the couch." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Two-bit to claim the most comfortable piece of furniture my home has to offer. "Soda and Pony's home....right?"

Steve's face lowered for a minute, but then an evil grin formed on his lips. "Soda's asleep in his room.....I ain't seen Ponyboy all day." My face now lowered and I came back with, "Damnit....thank you, Steve." He nodded and walked off sayin' his good-nights.

Goddamnit, Ponyboy Curtis.....

---------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short! I'm updating right now because I may be going somewhere later. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Never Wanna Hurt You

The night sky was absolutely beautiful staring up at it. It almost made me completely forget that me and Johnny were freezing to death since our clothes were thrown off to the side. Sure, the cold didn't bother us about an hour and a half ago....but it sure was, now! So I tried to think about something different...like what had just happened between me and Johnny Cade.

Johnny had asked me earlier if my feelings would ever differ if we ever went to the next level with each other...which I know it never would. We've been together ever since the night of the rumble (which was now almost four weeks ago). I know....it seems kind of early to be doing something like that...but I guess the fact that we've secretly cared about each other romantically for a little over a year now kind of eases the rush. Besides, ever since that one day that I got jumped by those Socs on my way home....everything's moved way too fast for me.

I mean......REALLY! One moment I'm getting jumped by Socs....then we're sitting behind those two girls at the Nightly Double....then Johnny kills Cherry's boyfriend...then the whole thing in Windrixville....Johnny and Dally get put in the hospital.....the rumble happens....Johnny recovers and we get together.....just everything. If if that isn't enough, I find out that Two-bit and Dally are together....that was something I NEVER expected to happen. So yeah....now you know EXACTLY what I mean when I say that things are going too fast.

And what happened between me and Johnny just now is just another thing to happen. Of course....it was one of the more pleasurable things to happen. I guess you're probably wondering what in blue blazes I'm talking about, huh? Well...I figured that you would've already guessed it by now but okay...here goes nothing.

_After our discussion, we just held each other for the longest time...watching the clouds slowly fade into stars. The sky was exquisitely gorgeous that moment....you should've seen it. The sky was just too romantic for us to ignore and we started to message each others' tongues. The longer that lasted....the more...ehm...."excited" we got._

_Eventually the friction our mouths were causing was just too much for Johnny and he climbed on top of me and started to remove my shirt. I helped him and continued on to help remove his. He stared down at me with his beautiful dark eyes with questions surfacing them. "You sure you wanna go through this, Ponyboy? 'Cause I'll understand if you don't."_

_I smiled at the kicked puppy and leaned upward to kiss his lips tenderly. "Yeah, love. I'm sure." He grinned weakly as he reached for my zipper. But then he stop midway and looked back up at me._

_"But it'll hurt though. H-Here...." With that, he got off of me and laid beside me. "You can be on top if you want. I don't wanna hurt you..." I sat up and looked down at him._

_"Johnny, I don't wanna hurt you, either. Your dad does it everyday....I don't add on to that." Johnny shook his head slowly. "He hits me, Ponyboy. This kinda pain will make me happy to have...." I squinted down at him and asked, "What? Johnny, nobody in their own right mind is happy to be hurt."_

_Johnny shrugged and answered with, "Two-bit says that the sexual kind of hurt is worth havin'." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "My point exactly. Two-bit's the kind of guy that likes it when it hurts.....you may not be the same way." He grinned._

_"I know I sure don't like it when my dad beats me." I nodded and replied with, "Exactly, so what makes you think this type of pain will be any better?" He flashed me a dreamy smile and rubbed my bare chest. "Because this won't be to hurt me.....it'll be to show each other how much we love each other."_

_I sighed and got on top of him. "But.....Johnny....are you sure you want me to do this to you? You get hurt everyday...I don't. I can deal with a little pain once in a while." He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. You may not get hurt everyday...but I sure don't wanna hurt you. I know if we ever decide to do it the other way around that I'd have to hurt you....but not tonight. Please, not tonight."_

_I looked down for a second before I looked back at him, nodding. "Okay, Johnny. Just try to relax, okay?" He nodded as I worked at unzipping his jeans. Once I got them done, I was ecstatic to be greeted by a large bulge as I grabbed the waist of the jeans and pulled them down._

_Apparently Johnny saw me blushing because I noticed a just as noticeable blush forming in his cheeks. To try calming my heart beat down a little, I started working at getting my own jeans pulled off with his. Needless to say I didn't work....but now we were both in nothing but our underwear. Johnny gulped and started sweating._

_I couldn't help but laugh at him just a little. "Johnny...we haven't even done anything yet and you're already sweating!" I looked up me worriedly and replied with, "Sorry....I'm just....nervous...is all." I looked at his sides to see that his fingers were crossed._

_Now I know what he's worried about....he's afraid that I won't be satisfied with what's under his under shorts. Believe me, we've been friends long enough for us to understand each other without even speaking. And I know for a fact that that's probably at least one of the worries he has. I just flashed him a reassuring smile as I gently grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled down._

_His eyes widened and his breath began to falter greatly. But really....he had absolutely nothing to worry about at the slightest. He wasn't too small nor too big...just perfect. I smirked down at him and winked._

_"You're gorgeous, Johnny." His eyes widened even more as he struggled to get his words out. "R-Really? Y-You really t-think so?" I smiled and, just to show him how gorgeous he truly was, I bent down and kissed the top of what has just greeted me._

_He let out a loud gasp as his head flew back, almost bumping violently against the pavement. "You okay, Johnny?" He lifted his head back up and nodded slowly. I chuckled as I began to remove my own pair of underwear._

_His mouth dropped open once the reason why underwear was even invented was revealed out in the open to him as the cloth that separated it was now away from me on the ground along with his pair that I had already removed. It was only until I lifted his legs that.....we had nothing to ease the pain of what was about to happen. Of course....that wasn't much of a problem; saliva was used for more than just keeping your tongue healthy, you know. But before I took that approach, I looked down at him one more time before preceding._

_"I'm only gonna ask you one more time....are you sure you wanna go through this?" Johnny nodded rapidly (it was probably his arousal talking). So with his answer, I stuck my right index finger in my mouth and began to salivate it. After that finger was soaked, I kept it in and stuck my right middle finger into my mouth to do the same._

_I could still hear Johnny breathing hard....I knew I had to hurry. So after I plucked my two wet fingers out of my mouth, I lifted his lower waist upward slightly. I gently stuck the two fingers inside his back hole only to be greeted by loud gasps coming from him. I began to spread it open as far as I could (which wasn't enough to fit in....but I figured that that was what the whole "tightness" deal was all about)._

_So after I took a few deep breaths, I slowly began to push myself into Johnny Cade's body. Oh my Jesus....this was it....this was actually it....this was the loss of both mine and his virginity....I think my heart has just stopped beating. My eyes were widening at the experience as I began to slowly move in and out. I let out quiet moans as I could hear Johnny's pleas._

_"Faster, Ponyboy....faster..." I did as I was told and began to speed my pace up. Faster speed felt way better than slow speed, that's for sure. I began to have the almost uncontrollable urge to just ram myself in and out of his backside._

_Of course....I said "almost"...I was able to control the urge....barely. "Uuuhhth...Johnny..." The urge was now impossible to control and I found myself hurling myself in him at an unnecessary speed. He seemed to enjoy it for a moment until he begged me to slow down a little bit._

_I felt a little angry that I had to slow down....but if it was hurting him, then I'm glad I slowed down. His cries grew louder and louder by the passing second. "Ayeg...Pony....Pony....you can speed up now..." I gladly did as I was told and started to ram myself in him again._

_Time seemed to go by at light speed as we made love in the vacant lot. My eyesight began to fail me as I started to see little colorful dots around me and Johnny. And I finally arched my back in a perfect half circle and burst inside of Johnny's body. Johnny soon followed by bursting all over my lower abdomen._

_I pulled out and fell over next to him. He put his arm around me as we began to slowly catch our breath. I wiped the liquid substance off me and slung it off somewhere away from us. Then I wiped the remaining amount that stayed on my hand on the pavement._

_"That was.....different." Johnny nodded. "Yeah....that was definitely a first." I leaned over to kiss him until we slowly drifted off to sleep._

And that's where we were now. I just woke up a little while ago while Johnny stayed asleep next to me. I turned over to face the dark greaser as he laid with his eyes closed. I smiled....knowing that he was all mine and that he was still alive.

Ever since he survived that incident in Windrixville, I've been more thankful of the lord every now and then. I seriously dunno what I'd ever do if I ever lost Johnny Cade. It was just something I didn't dare try to think about. Would you?

Before I could kiss the sleeping boy, I heard a very frightening noise from afar....a car. The last time me and Johnny were in the vacant lot at night....we were attacked by Socs and one ended up getting killed. So without hesitation, I hurried up and grabbed my clothes. Then I shook Johnny.

"Johnny, wake up!" He slowly drifted upward and looked up at me as I was pulling my underwear on. "Pony....what's goin' on? What's the rush all a sudden?" I threw his undies at him and replied with, "Car...not from here....might be Socs."

His eyes widened and he lifted up without anymore questions. I had my jeans on and Johnny was working on pulling his up whenever the car I'd heard was indeed pulling into the vacant lot. This is NOT good....somebody was watching us....and were were getting dressed. Oh man.....what're we going to do now?!

------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was gone somewhere and came home in a very bad mood (found out that my now recent ex-boyfriend, who claimed to supposedly "love" me replaced me with somebody else not two days after us breaking up. I just find it aggravating that people would actually go that low, you know?) Gr....anyway....sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's another coming up in just a moment (I'm going to update twice today to make up for missing out yesterday). :)


	8. Chapter 8: Y'all Are Screwed

Gah-lee, Ponyboy....you really gotta stop gettin' Darry so worked up like this. After Soda headed off to bed, me and Dally took the living room (not together....we ain't stupid enough to do somethin' whenever Darry was gonna be walking though the door at any second). I took the couch and Dally took Darry's chair. Of course, I didn't get much sleep because right as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber (or maybe not....I was still havin' those nightmares....of course, the doctor said that if I just relaxed more, than I'd feel better), Darry woke me up and told me to drive around town and look for Ponyboy.

I told him that my car was still totaled, so he threw his car keys at me and ordered me not to crash it while I was out. So that's what I'm up to at this very moment....drivin' around town at 2:30 A.M....lookin' for a boy that was more than likely spendin' time with his man instead of followin' the rules and goin' home when he was supposed to. I guess you can say that I was out huntin' for horny teenage boys....only not to sex with. Besides, the only horny teenage boy I ever fuck around with is Dallas Winston.

I drove around every possible place Ponyboy could be. I first tried the public library (nothin'), then I tried the school (Hey, he may wanna study late! Still nothin', though). Then I figured that I should stop clowin' around and drove over to the vacant lot. Surely, I found both him and Johnny.....rushin' to get their clothes back on.

Welp....looks like the two runts ain't virgins anymore, huh? They both stared at Darry's car in horror....probably thinkin' I was a Soc or somethin' (yeah, I'm a Soc in a real tatty car, bitches!). It was way too dark out for them to see me even with my headlights on. So after I stepped outta the car, I gave them best impression of Darry.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS! You been screwin' around with Johnnycakes?! You get your ass home, PRONTO! We're gonna have a long talk, boy!" Ponyboy let out a loud gasp as I peered outta the darkness. Once they both saw that it was me, they both held their palms to their hearts and took deep breaths. "Oh my- oh my God.....you have no clue we're happy to see you, Two-bit."

I grinned as I reached in my pocket for a cigarette. After I lit it up, I took a quick drag on it and held it in my between my right middle and index fingers as the arm dropped to my side. I exhaled the smoke and cocked an eyebrow at the two greasers starin' at me like they just heard the story about the evil ghost that kills gay children. I flashed them my wide grin and cheerfully announced, "Well now....I don't really wanna know what you two've been doin....of course it's kinda obvious what....EACH OTHER!"

I started to laugh so hard that my ribs were startin' to ache and my knee was probably bruised by now with all the slappin' I'd just done to it. Pony and Johnny just looked at each other and blushed. Then Pony looked at me and spat back with, "Yeah, yeah....real funny, Two-bit. It ain't like you and Dally haven't done the same thing....probably just a bit earlier, too." I cocked my eyebrow again and strode next to the half naked boy with my cigarette hangin' outta my mouth.

"Naw....that was _last_ night, Ponyboy!" He formed a sick look on his face while I laughed at him. Johnny just continued to look at us in horror. I noticed this once I finally stopped laughin'.

"Johnnykid....I'm sorry, 'ight? Didn't mean to scare ya or anythin'." He shrugged and replied with, "I-It's okay, Two-bit. Just...don't tell-" I stopped him there by pattin' his shoulder. "I know, I know; don't tell Darry about this. Don't worry, kid....ya'lls secret is as safe as a baby's crib."

They both smiled. I looked up at the moon for a brief second before continuin' on with, "Anyway, y'all need to get on home. Darry made me come out here and find y'all so he can ultimately punish Ponyboy once again for breakin' the rules." Pony's face dropped. "Of course....I'm always doing somethin' wrong, huh?"

I smiled weakly, feelin' a strong emotion of pity for the younger greaser. "Nah.....you ain't always up to no good. You're a pretty smart kid, Pony. Darry just worries about you since you're the baby of the family." I looked down and grinned widely. "Man, I sure wish I was the baby of my family! It really sucks bein' the older brother, Pony. You gotta always protect your family whenever somethin' happens...always be there for them....you gotta be in charge. Of course, it ain't like it's only me doin' the work; my mom takes over sometimes. And there's even times when Kim decides that either me or Mom are down so she can help get us back on our feet."

Ponyboy sighed and replied with, "I guess you're right..." Then I looked down....only to notice that they were still half naked. "Gah-lee, boys: Get your goddamn clothes back on! You may not always don anythin' wrong, but you sure as hell did tonight!" And with that, the two youngest greasers gathered up their clothes and quickly put them back on.

Whenever they were finally dressed, I led them to Darry's car. "Johnny, you goin' home tonight or do you wanna go somewhere else? I would say that you could come to my place, but I won't be there. Me and Dally decided to stay at the Curtis house tonight." Johnny thought for a second and nodded at me. "Take me with ya'll."

I grinned and entered the car. I unlocked the doors and Ponyboy got in the front seat while Johnny laid down in the back. I turned the car back on and pulled outta the vacant lot. Shoot, this kid was SCREWED whenever Darry'd see him again!

-----------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Two chapters for today! Shoot...I'm tired from writing now. Sleep time now! *zzzzzzzzzzzzz......*


	9. Chapter 9: Blind Car Wreck

Should I be surprised that Darry's mad at me again? No, I really shouldn't be. So why am I? I dunno.....why do I keep answering my own questions?

Maybe instead of asking myself rhetoric questions, I should think about what I could possibly say to him to change his mind about possibly grounding me. Or better yet....think of how to NOT get him too stirred up. Last time I was in a situation like this.....he hit me and that's what led to me and Johnny running away....it's what led to Bob's death. Darry....Bob's death was all DARRY'S fault!

You know something.....ever since that night, I've been haunted over and over again by it. Questions continue to linger in my mind as to who's fault it was and who's it wasn't. It was Johnny who killed him....but he only did it because Bob was trying to kill me....but maybe he wouldn't have been trying to kill me if me, Johnny and Two-bit didn't hang out with their girls.....maybe if Two-bit was there for us and not off doing God knows what like he always did, Johnny wouldn't have had to kill Bob for trying to kill me. Then again...it wasn't like he knew that Bob was going to try killing us.....and that wouldn't of been the case if Darry hadn't hit me whenever I came home.

So yeah....it was all Darry's fault that Bob Sheldon was dead. He shouldn't of hit me. *sigh*......who am I kidding? I shouldn't blame Darry.....he didn't even know I'd met Bob Sheldon and Cherry Valance.

If anybody's fault for his death......it should be mine. Johnny shouldn't have to go court for something that was all my own fault. He was only trying to save me....which I know he shouldn't of done. He could've just run and saved himself....but no.....he just had to pull his switchblade out on ol' Bob and slice him.

Wow....Johnny really did care about me, huh? How didn't I see it all before?! I mean....first the incident with Bob....then the burning church. Gee...I feel so stupid now.

If Johnny didn't love me from the start, he wouldn't of risked prison for killing Bob Sheldon. If Johnny didn't love me, he wouldn't of risked his own life just for mine and those kids in Windrixville. With all of this known now, I turned my head to face the boy of my dreams laying in the backseat of my older brother's car. He noticed I was looking at him and he smiled dreamingly as the car gently moved.

I smiled back at him, wanting to sigh deep down. I felt absolutely terrible for all those times that I was so oblivious towards his acts of affection. And what have I done to show him how much I cared? Did I ever once show that I was grateful to him in anyway?

No....not even once until we started dating. All I've done so far to show him how much I cared was do things that regular couples would do....and even tonight in the vacant lot, I didn't risk myself getting hurt whenever we lost our virginity together. But it wasn't like I didn't offer.....I spent a good four or five minutes trying to convince him to let me be the one receiving pain....but he still insisted that he didn't want to hurt me. Either way it goes, I'm taking bottom next time whether he likes it or not.

I'm sick of him getting hurt.....I love him way too much to ever hurt him. And it kills me that I had to tonight......even if he did seem to enjoy himself. I'll have to admit, I really enjoyed it, too.....but after I got to thinking about how much it must of hurt him, I felt awful. Almost as awful as I felt the night he killed Bob.

Suddenly, both me and Johnny noticed that the car was going slower than it was supposed to. Surely we're home now....it wasn't a long drive from the lot to my house. I glanced over at Two-bit staring down the road. I looked around outside and.....well....it looked like we were well passed my house.

"Um....Two-bit, you passed my house." No response. "Two-bit...?" I scooted closer to him to see a rather different look in his eyes than I usually saw.

It was the same look he had the afternoon before the rumble. After we got done seeing Johnny, his mom started yelling at us for being no-good bums and Two-bit went off on her. That was the most tense I'd ever seen him....but then again, I didn't ever really pay attention to his problems until recently. I guess it just goes to show that you shouldn't assume somebody's fine just because they hardly ever show their emotions to others.

Especially since his freak-out whenever he thought he saw Dally get brutally killed in the road by a moving truck. Before that, I never-well NOBODY, really, thought there'd been anything wrong with Two-bit Matthews. Other than drinking a little too much and being a lazy bum, everything else was seemingly fine with the older greaser. Guess I should've figured otherwise whenever I found out that he was actually with Dallas Winston (I mean really......Dallas Winston?! Anybody was better than him!).

Apparently Johnny noticed that Two-bit wasn't responding to me, so he sat up and scooted up closer to us. "Two-bit....somethin' wrong?" Finally, he looked back at Johnny for a second before glancing back at the road. "Wha-? No....no everythin's cool."

"Then why're you driving PASSED my house?!" He glanced over at me and shook his head. "Um-huh?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at his rear-view mirror.

"You drove passed it a few minutes ago, man! Seriously, I don't wanna be in anymore trouble with Darry than I already am...." He took a peak at his mirror to see that I was indeed right. "Shit.....I'm sorry, Ponyboy. It's just that-FUCK!" Suddenly, we swerved in almost a complete circle around the block (nearly rammed ourselves off the road).

I nearly wet myself, Johnny looked as if he were about to have a heart attack and Two-bit looked as if somebody had just kicked him so hard in the ribs that he was out of wind in his lungs whenever we'd finally stopped. Finally, I started freaking out on him. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! You could've killed us, man!!" He didn't listen to me....instead he started hyperventilating and staring directly at the road.

".....Two...Bit?" He started shaking his head and he turned to get out of the car, but I stopped him before he could do anything. "Hold it! Where're you going?! You still have to take us home!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and started to violently shake me.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' BLIND OR SOMETHIN'!? That man's dead because I ran over him, Pony!!" .......What? Johnny grabbed him by his shoulders and commanded that he stopped shaking me. He tried to shove Johnny away, but he was intent on calming the older greaser down.

I took a look at the road and......nothing was there. There was no dead man in the streets. I looked over at Two-bit, who was still freaked out. Johnny looked over me and sighed.

I sighed back and put my hand on his shoulder. "Two-bit.....everybody's fine. We're the only people out here right now." He gulped and replied with, "Yeah...because I killed that man..." I shook my head slowly.

"No....I meant....we're the only bodies out here."

-----------------------------------------------------

It makes me feel so terrible torturing poor Two-bit like this....but it what seems to correlate with my ideas. :( *hangs head in shame*

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday....my excuse this time was that I was simply way too tired to write anything. XD lol I'm kind of tired right now....I'll pick a random day to make up from yesterday.


	10. Chapter 10: Johnny's A Beautiful Girl

_"So eh.....hand-cuffs sound cool to ya?" Before he could answer, I pinned Two-bit down onto the bed and nearly pulled his arms off gettin' 'em far up enough for the cuffs to fit. "Heh...well now, Dallas Winston's ain't the one gettin' handcuffed this time!" I sprawled himself on top of him, breathing heavily against him, mutterin' under both of our breaths, "That's the way I intend for it to be, b-"_

"Ponyboy Curtis, where the HELL'VE you been?!" Darry's obnoxiously loud voice jolted me from my awesome dream. So needless to say, I wasn't in a great mood now. "Damnit, Darry! I was tryin' to sleep..."

Darry ignored me and continued his tirade with Ponyboy. "Well? What kind of half-ass excuse do you have this time?!" I rolled my eyes and got up on my feet. "'Scuse me? You didn't just diss me, asswipe!"

Darry clenched his teeth at me and managed to growl out, "Dallas, I ain't in the mood right now, alright?" I chuckled and held my hands up. "'Ight, Superman. Have it your way....for now." He rolled his eyes and continued to point at his youngest....dumbest brother.

Bein' slightly grumpy about bein' woken up from my slumber, I just now finally noticed that not only was Two-bit awake and dressed, but Johnnycakes was here too. I would've said somethin' to them, but Darry's booming voice was way too loud for them to even hear me. So I just threw up a half-assed wave at them.

After a while of Darry's lecturing, it finally woke up Sodapop and the handsome teenager came rushin' downstairs to once again get involved in a situation he had absolutely nothing to do with. "What's goin' on, Darry?" Again, Darry ignored outer forces and just focused solely on Ponyboy Curtis. Sheesh....it ain't like this is the first time the kid's done this, Darry.

"Look Darry, I'm sorry, okay? Me and Johnny were hangin' out in the lot and...well....we kinda dozed off for a while." I looked over cautiously at Two-bit and Johnny. Johnny was meekly blushin' and Two-bit was trying his hardest to smile....but his eyes....oh no, he didn't have another daydream, did he?! Christ, Dar.....don't make the guy drive out to save a bunch of horny teenagers that-heh...wha?

Was that what they were up to?! "Sorry ain't gonna cut it, Pony. Johnny's welcome to stay with us if he don't safe enough to go home....but you gotta stop goin' to the lot to sleep. You remember the last time that happened?" Pony looked down solemnly at his feet and looked back in somewhat fiery anger. "Yeah, you fuckin' hit me and made me run away!"

I stifled a chuckle as Darry and Soda's mouths dropped open. "Pony, don't you dare back-sass me like that again, ya'hear me?!" Soda put a hand on Darry's shoulder in hopes of calming him down. "Easy, Darry......"

Darry's eyes widened for a sec and his face lowered. He seemed to be calming himself down now....that's a good thing. He could be in just as dangerous of a mood as I was sometimes. "Shoot....what am I doin'? Golly.....I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I just get so worried about you sometimes....you could get killed or somethin'. But by gettin' this worked up, I'm riskin' hittin' you again. D-Did I ever say I was sorry for that?"

Pony nodded. "I'm sure you have." Darry sighed and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "I'm sorry....I don't want my anger to ever get the best of me ever again."

Soon the whole cutesy, sick fuck family business closed as Soda wrapped his arms around both of his brothers and they just stayed like that for that longest while. I slapped my forehead, drug my palm down my mug, rolled my eyes and let out an audible groan right before I grabbed both Two-bit and Johnny and drug them to the kitchen. Once I was sure that we were far enough for us not to be heard, I started askin' questions. The kind that I REALLY needed to know and that they'd be best telling me about.

"Johnny, whaddya doin' here? What did you and Ponyboy do? Did you two fuck or somethin'?" He opened his mouth, but just before he could say anything, I turned to Two-bit. "And why're you awake? Why'd you go and get them? Don't you remember that the doctor told you relax yourself? Did you have another daydream?" Two-bit sighed and motioned for Johnny to wait a second.

"Darry woke me up and told me to take his car and go out an' find Ponyboy." Damnit, Darry.... "And...?" He looked down his fingers and sighed again.

".....yeah.....I did have another daydream...." My eyes widened. No wonder he looked so tense! "Two-bit, you gotta stop listenin' to Darry whenever he tells you to things! Dr. Hartman told you calm yourself down and try not to stress out too much. If you keep doin' things vitally dangerous, you'll end up gettin' yourself killed or somethin'! And I don't even wanna think about what I'd do if that ever happened to ya..."

He smiled weakly as he looked up at me. "I know....maybe I should just lay out of school for the next few weeks." I chuckled slightly as I came back with, "You do, anyway." I threw my arm around his waist and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Two-bit, I love you and I really need you to stop havin' those incredibly disturbing dreams, okay?" He nodded moderately as I turned my attention to Johnny. "Now you....explain yourself." Johnny looked down shyly and looked back up.

"Me and Pony were just hangin' out for a while and...I dunno...we just kinda got tired and fell asleep for a while until Two-bit came drivin' up." I groaned again. "AND.....?!" Seriously, I don't have the patience to ever be a master interrogator.

"And what?" I rolled my eyes at the gang's pet and stepped closer to him. "Did you fuck him?" He gave me a horrified look at first and remained silent.

Oh God....he did. "You did, didn't you?" I'm gonna kill Ponyboy later, I swear. I may have accepted him enough to be Johnny's boyfriend, but I still didn't like him.

Still, he remained quiet. So I turned to Two-bit again. "Did they, man?" His eyes widened and he grabbed the pack of cigarettes layin' on the counter.

"Oh, shit! Welp, look at the time...I really gotta be goin' right about now. I'm goin' outside for some air....Ciao!" Once he was on his way, I turned back to Johnny. He sighed and nodded ever so slowly. "......yeah....."

That's it; Ponyboy's dead. I may not like kids all that much, but I still saw Johnny as my little brother. Hey, his real family can't stand him....so he needs SOMEBODY, right? So it's only normal to be overprotective of your family, right?

Of course, he'd hate me forever if I ever intended to hurt Pony. So....I'm not gonna. Besides, it ain't like me and Two-bit ain't done anything. So I just nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Okay....okay. That's cool....real tuff. Just-eh-don't tell anybody, alright? I'm gonna guess Two-bit already knows, so just keep it between me, him, you and Ponyboy. Fair enough?" Johnny smiled and nodded cheerfully. "Aw, thank you for not bein' mad, Dally! I ain't ever gonna forget this, man." I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder again.

"No prob, Johnny. Oh....and a little advice...." Johnny stepped closer so I could get away with whisperin'. "Don't let him top. You wanna feel like the man, you gotta take top. Unless you want him to ride you from top...then that works, too." His smile faded a little bit, but a grin still remained.

"'Ight....I'll remember that next time." He patted my shoulder and walked back into the living room. Wait....did he just admit that he took bottom?! Guh, damnit Johnny.....don't be such a pussy!

I started laughin', thinkin' loudly, "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny....you're becomin' such a graceful young woman, man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pink lemonade rocks!!!! :D!!! ....lol, sorry for that random and rather useless comment. :p

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: TwoBit's A Talking Dinosaur

Hope Dally don't get Johnny _too_ badly....we still need the kid! I mean, I already know for a fact exactly what happened between them and I wasn't even there to witness it! It's kinda common sense, really.....they were gettin' dressed, weren't they? Unless they decided to streak down the street, I'm pretty sure they did the deed.

Oh well.....that's what hormones'll do to ya, I suppose. Happens almost twice a week with me an' Dallas (sometimes more....). But enough about Johnny and Pony's sex life....what the fuck was with my daydream?! I was just drivin' down the road (not really payin' attention....Darry should learn not to make me get up that early in the mornin' to scrap up his horny fourteen year old brother), and all a sudden....I see this really fat homeless guy walkin' across the street and my car hits 'im like _THUMPCRASH!_

It scared the livin' shit outta me!! I really thought I'd killed the sonuvabitch! But...he wasn't even real... I'm a screwy, ain't I?

Dally's real worried about me, I can tell.....and he don't usually worry 'bout anyone or anything. Me, Johnny and Ponyboy (although he'll swear up and down that he hates the kid with all his black-holed heart) are the only people he's ever openly admitted to worryin' about. He really shouldn't waste his time on me, though. I don't wanna see him lose his cool over me.

I'm just kinda here....I'm the laid back guy of the group. Tch-not really....I can only wish I was as laid back as I seem. I think my cover was blown whenever Johnny, Ponyboy and Dally pretty much broadcasted my freak-out over Dally. Not my sexual cover, either.....my sane cover.

Oh well....shoulda suspected that it was gonna happen one day. I can't keep pretendin' forever, ya'know. Which means that I'll have to out myself to my family and the rest of my friends one day. On the note for my friends, I think Steve already has a hint (I would too if I caught two of my friends bangin' in the hospital).....and Darry....what the hell would he do?

He never really talks about anything queer. Not in a bad way or good way....just not at all. Seein' that his two other brothers don't really mind (one bein' a fag himself and the other possibly bein' one, too), perhaps Darry'll be the same way? Oh I could only hope....I don't wanna lose one of my greatest friends of all time.

Now onto my family....Kim already knows and my folks.....oh boy.....I'm screwed, huh? Mom might not care.....but Dad sure would! He already hates me....he'll just hate me more after I tell him. Oh well....not like I give a rat's ass about him, anyway.

But still....it makes me mad that I don't have a lovin' father like a normal boy. Then again.......Johnny, Steve and Dally don't either and the Curtis' father died (but he was still the coolest dad I'd ever seen. I saw him as my own dad, sometimes. Even though I never told him....I kinda regret _not_ tellin' him...). So I guess I really have no reason to be angry, really. But I can't help it sometimes.

I took really long drags on my cigerette while I contemplated on the whole issue. Darry was still bein' real anal about smokin' in the house (according to Ponyboy, anyway. Shoot, I ain't ever gonna get over how funny that pun sounds!). Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice from in front of me. "Hey, it's that damn conservative gay that made fun of us earlier!"

I looked forward and saw some real skinny potheads standin' in front me. Oh yeah-they were the hippies earlier! What the fuck were they doin' out here this late?! Oh God....please don't tell me this ain't another daydream....

"Hey....ya'll real or am I just seein' things again?" Their eyes shifted around each other and then they finally walked up to me on the porch. The real skinny one that hit on me earlier poked my chest hard with his right index finger and spat out, "Did you know that thanks to far-right conservatives like you that fifty of our greatest friends were arested for detesting the war in Vietnam?!" Okay, so they _are_ real.

"Heh, it ain't like I called the popo on your stoned asses! You sure that Fredico, the flyin' purple elephant from India, didn't do it? I'm sure he's gettin' real tired of you potheads always pointin' at him whenever you're on a real awful trip." They started whisperin' among theirselves and looked at me with full hatred once more. 'We're not fallin' for that. People've already told us that Gregory, the pink dancing spider-squid monster, did it and we fell for it.....that's how the last ten of us got locked up!" Ummm....WOW.

"Awww, you sure?" Their faces went blank. "Umm....I don't even remember now, dude." I started to laugh hard at them.

"Ya'll fuckers are STONED!" They started laughin' back absent-mindedly. "Sure are, brother!" Ah lord, I love pickin' on stoners...oh so much.

"Well now, it's kinda late. Harold, the late penquin, is kinda pregnant right now. Y'all should throw him-her a baby shower!" Their eyes widened and they started wavin' their arms. "Oh mah goodness! I love babies! Let's go, brethren!" They started to run off, but then the skinny leader came runnin' back to me.

"By the way, man....what's your name?" I stifled a giggle as I replied with, "Betty." He nodded and ran off.....shoutin', " See ya later, Betty the talking dinosaur!" I waved back at them dully.

Betty the talkin' dinosaur? My oh my.....I don't wanna ever become friends with hippies.....

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bad news: my computer crashed and now I have to use my brother's computer. So I may not get to update as often. I'll most certainly try to update as often as I can, but I can't do it daily as of right now. I'm supposed to get a recovery disk Monday....so I hope it works! :D


End file.
